Seasons of Love
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: A story about love in the changing season. Oneshots. Various couples. Autumn MakoxAmi; Winter HaruxMichi; Spring ReixMina. Summer SeiyaxUsagi; All AU... Autumn's Melancholy, A Winter's Warm Romance, Spring Whispers Goodbye, Secret Summer Love.
1. Autumn's Melancholy xMakoAmix

**AU**

**R&R**

**Pairing:** Makoto and Ami

* * *

I sit here all day, watching the leaves as they fall from their own branch. Sitting and watching as the memories kept hidden in my heart be remembered all over again. As the leaves fall a bit slowly but gently down the ground, so as the memories of this past, slowly but gently, making its way back to reality. In this season of fall, slowly but gently, I experienced my first love.

**xxx000xxx**

**Autumn's Melancholy**

_I stared out the window and watched as the leaves gradually fall from their branch. I was looking for some distraction while these other students around me kept blabbering about kiss and love in all aspects. How frustrating and excruciatingly painful to listen to these nonsense they kept going on and on for almost each passing second. I sigh, a bit loudly, out of frustration and let the others feel how irritating they're becoming with each words released._

_But soon enough, I found myself thanking God as soon as the teacher walked inside the classroom. Everybody greeted her in unison and was returned with her usual reply_

"_Alright. Take your sits and keep your mouth shut."_

"_Finally." I scoffed and don't blame me cause I can't help it. She turned to my direction and narrowed her gaze and spoke a bit annoyed_

"_Is there anything you want to say, Ms. Kino?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow, perhaps to accompany her suspicious inquisition._

"_Nothing that would be of care to you, sensei." I responded quite frankly in return. She glared at me for a little while before shrugging my response off. She held the chalk and as usual continued discussing yesterday's topic._

_I returned from my previous position and stared blankly at the falling leaves. I yawned and found myself bored and lost from this gibberish talk the teacher makes. 'No wonder I fail…' I chuckled softly and quite bitterly. I rested my head on the table and took some well deserve nap for the day. I was halfway when the teacher called out a name completely distracting me from my sleep._

"_Yes, Ms. Mizuno-san?" I slightly opened my eyes and turned to my side and watched as Mizuno Ami stood gracefully from her seat and answered the teacher in her outmost respectful way._

"_X equals 4, Y equals three and Z equals -2, Kisanagi-sensei."_

"_Very good, Mizuno-san. At least I have a student who do her homework and pays attention to class." She praised then she continued her speech "Unlike someone here who only knows how to sleep during class, isn't that right, Ms. Kino?" _

_Everybody laughed in unison, and to be honest I don't give a damn. I stood up from the chair and responded, unlike Ami, impudently. "A good educator first needs to be well educated. Perhaps sensei, you lack in that sense." I started walking out of the classroom and before I close the door, I look back and stared at Ami. I groaned as rising hatred for her started building in me. Finally I shut the door close and went out of the school building._

_Ever since I met Ami, I found myself hating her. She is completely different from me. The way she acts, the way she moves, the way she talks, everything she does and she is, is completely opposite of me and I simply hate it. And Ami acting in accordingly to what the teachers want, makes me despise her even more. Looking at her simply boils the blood in me, yet… I can't help myself but to look at her._

"_Makoto-san?" I snapped out from my reverie when I heard a familiar voice calling my name out. I rolled my body from the diving board where I laid and look down to the pool._

"_Michiru-san." I greeted which was returned with a sincere smile. "practice?" I asked._

"_Hai. I just finished. You?" She asked in return._

"_Resting."_

"_Got out from class again?" She assumed. I simply smiled and she only sighed in return. _

"_How's Haruka doing?" I inquired to divert her attention._

"_She's doing fine. Flirting as usual but fine overall." She responded with her usual response. I chuckled while she continued "Don't you have any plans of going home? The school is over a long time ago."_

"_Ah that. Good thing you told me." I stood up and started climbing down the diving board. "Ne Michiru-san, you're friends with Mizuno right?"_

"_Yes, you could call it that way." She looked at me skeptically before smiling mischievously. "Why? Does Makoto-san fond Ami?"_

"_If fondness would include disturbingly annoyed, we could consider it that way." I said as I made my way towards her. "It's just that I hate the way she is. These perfect; flawless; impeccable attitude she has and proper way of addressing and responding to people simply irritates me."_

"_You know as people would say hate means love." She teased._

"_Really? If that were true, then the world wouldn't be in such chaos." I returned. Michiru smiled all knowingly. "I better go. I have to get my things back in the classroom. Say my hellos to Haruka-san will you." She nodded. I bid my farewell and ran back to the classroom._

_As soon as I was near the room, I stopped running and started walking instead. A few steps away, a sound coming from the classroom was heard. I walked slowly and peaked through the opening. My eyes widened at the sight._

_There Ami sat as graceful and as proper any person could possibly be in her seat. The sun's rays shone upon her exemplifying her beauty even more. Even in silence she is simply eye catching… breathtaking. I stood there by the door, admiring her beauty from afar. She then raised her right hand up and brought it in front of her mouth. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, she leaned in for a kiss. In the most possible weird way, I felt my heart suddenly raise a beat at the sight of her kissing her hand. I clenched my hand over my chest and stopped it from throbbing harder and harder with every second passing. Having my heart pound this way is painful yet looking at her at that very moment, I found contentment in life. _

_So I continued watching her._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes once again and the kiss was finally over. I stood still in my position, unmoved, until the bell rang all over again. I let out a soft shriek which cause Ami to startle. She turned around and looked in my direction, and I was now welcomed with half horrified and half surprised look from her. What do you expect? I panicked and walked inside the classroom and started gathering my things from my desk. She tried to approach me but I simply refuse to look at her. I left as soon as possible without even looking at her, not even a glimpse..._

_**-Next day-**_

_I entered the classroom and now I can't bring myself to look at Ami anymore without having my heart pounding crazily. She looked at me, eyes gleaming with hesitation to whether approach me or not. I took my seat while she stood up from her chair and started walking in my direction. I swear to the Gods that I could hear my heart beat with every step Ami takes towards me. _

"_Alright. Take your sits and keep your mouth shut." I felt relieved as soon as the Kisanagi walked in. And for the first time, I found myself thanking her for this wonderful timing. And like yesterday, she continued with her topic and Ami answered every question Kisanagi raise._

_The bell rang and it was finally lunch break. I stepped out of the class before Ami decides again to approach me. _

_I walked out of the school building and proceeded to the garden behind the school. I took a sit on the grass and laid peacefully under the cherry blossom tree. _

_Soon enough, what I fear the most, took her sit beside me uninvited, and spoke unwantedly "I always like to look at the cherry blossoms as they fall off from their branch."_

"…" _I remained silent, or maybe the fact that I wasn't sure of what say._

"_About what you saw yesterday…" she started. "I heard other students talked about kiss and how it felt, so I tried to experiment by doing it with my hand." She softly laughed. I sat straight from my position and soon accompanied her in laughing. 'Really... I don't really know how to respond to that. I don't even know if I can. Not when she looks at me that way. Not when she says it that way. Not when my heart keeps pounding this way. I can't when I don't know how to respond to what I'm feeling right now.' "Makoto-san" she called me out. I looked at her and she continued. "Do you hate me?"_

_I paused and for the first time I found myself helpless as I looked deep into her blue eyes. I shook my head and she smiled her heart out to me._

"_Let's be good friends then." keeping her sweet captivating smile up. _

_And from that day forward, Ami and I became friends. _

_We started talking, laughing and sharing everything about our lives. We became close, terribly close, that I had to question my feelings for her. Feelings that only got stronger each and every single day I spent with her. The breaking point was the day I saw her talking to some girl in our class. I had this feeling, this urge of dragging her away from the other girl and locking her in a room with the only two of us inside. This urge, this feeling which I finally admitted to myself as something defined as more than feelings between friends have. I finally admitted to myself that I like Mizuno Ami._

_It was a day before our graduation day when Ami asked me to go the library with her. She kept talking about a book she had always wanted to read but never had the chance to. And how could I possibly refuse when she looks at me so earnestly? I nodded and let her drag me along with her. Once we arrived, it took less than a second for Ami to rush in and look for the book she kept mentioning about. I smiled and started making my way to the table behind the shelves near the window. I looked outside and again I found myself staring at the falling leaves. _

"_I found it!!" Ami voiced out joyfully. I looked at her and smiled in return. She then took her sit opposite mine and started reading the book in her hands. I looked at the window once again and let the time do its work. _

_The sun started setting down when Ami finally finished reading the book. She stood up from the chair and returned it from where she had first seen it. And during this moment of Ami being gone, is the moment started sorting my thoughts and feelings out._

"_Mako-chan." She called out. I look up and stared at her. "Let's go." She invited. I stood up and walked over her. She grabbed my hand and she started walking, dragging me along with her. _

_I suddenly stopped and it pulled her back. She turned around and looked at me with confusion parading in her eyes. "Ami…" I said softly. _

"_Hai?"_

"_You mentioned about wondering what it feels like to kiss a person before…"_

"_I did." She laughed softly out of embarrassment. _

"_Do you want to try and feel it now?" I asked. A bit selfish of me, really. I wanted to kiss Ami long before we had gotten closer. And masking this intention for something as helping her out, is a bit selfish of me… yet…_

"_Are you serious?" she asked again, much innocently than before._

_I nodded and continued. "For practice. You might be a bad kisser and your first boyfriend may hate you for that." I lied. And I don't know when I started telling all this lies._

_She blushed a bit before nodding in return. It took me by surprise at first but in the end I found myself smiling at this. _

_I moved closer and cupped both her cheeks in my palms and leaned in for a kiss. I closed the gap between us and we were finally one. The kiss is overwhelming, and I felt my emotions pouring with every movement my lips make. There wasn't anything to describe what I feel at that moment, only the contentment and joy found in her lips. I felt my heart pounding much harder and much more painful… _

_We finally broke free from the kiss and my heart suddenly ached… ached from longing... ached for something that'll never be mine... I looked at her and finally I admitted to her what I really felt for her for the longest time now._

"_I like you, Ami." I said softly and honestly, my hands still cupping her cheeks. She only smiled._

"_I like you too, Mako-chan." I smiled but not as strongly as before. She then grabbed my hand again and started walking out of the library, dragging me along with her._

"_But it's not the same as mine." I uttered softly. _

_She looked over her shoulder and simply asked "Hmm?"_

"_Nothing." I smiled and she giggled. 'I love you Ami... I love you…' I whispered something I decided to leave unsaid, my heart's true self…_

**xxx000xxx**

The graduation approached and we headed on with our separate ways, but our lives will never be the same. For that single day our lives had crossed each other's path, a bitter yet sweet memories was left in each other's hearts that will never be forgotten, not when leaves starts falling from their branch...

Perhaps the reason I keep looking up and watching the leaves as they fall is because somewhere, somehow, Ami is also looking up and watching the leaves as they fall from their branch. And in this simple fragment of hope in me made me realize that somehow Ami and I are together and sharing the same memory all over again.

* * *

**A/N: end!! Thanks for reading! written in a rush.. gomen. Thanks to karis for being awesome!!**

**Next: A Winter's warm Romance. Haruka and Michiru**


	2. A Winter's Warm Romance xHaruMichix

**AU**

**R&R**

**Pairing: **Haruka and Michiru

* * *

_It was once said that when two people are together during the first drop of snow, they'll be together for all eternity…_

_Eternity? What is eternity?_

_It is something that your heart needs to feel for itself, Chiru-chan…_

**xxx000xxx**

**A Winter's Warm Romance**

I finally woke up. Slowly, I opened my eyes, my hands rubbing it from time to time. '_That dream again...'_

"You're finally awake." this gentle voice took me by surprise. I removed my hands and saw her bright charming smile plastered across her lips. "I thought we'd spend the night here." She mused, a hint of teasing in her statement. She kept her smile up in all its arrogant form, her head leaning on my desk.

"I never ask you to wait for me." I said in return. She pouted, acutely but cute.

"The least I should get is a thank you, Michiru." adjusting her position, her hands supporting her cheeks, she continued. "Common courtesy, you know it right?" cocking her eyebrow and smiling smugly as usual.

"And leaving me behind is what you should have done in the first place, Haruka. Common sense, sounds familiar?" I retorted and she started laughing. I stood up from the chair and started grabbing my books underneath my desk and my bag hanging beside my desk. I started walking and Haruka followed me and so her 'witty' remarks.

"Sarcasm withdrawal program… Let me guess, period?"

"Iie. Just had dream."

"Peculiar?"

"Profound, but good."

"I wonder if any part of your dream sequence includes me in it…" she ponders, her hands dug inside her pants pockets. She gasp then burst out in an over dramatic tone "I feel violated, Michiru!"

I sneered. "Delusional as usual. Why don't you try modesty sometimes?"

"Modesty doesn't really jive in with my charms." She informed. I started laughing. She threw her arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer "Come here. You know you should be thankful you have the great Tenoh Haruka walking you home."

"How wonderful." I sarcastically remarked.

We continued walking down the corridors, Haruka endlessly blabbering about the ramen house she went to yesterday, her cat's unusual behavior, her track record, and the CD she recently bought. She kept her arms around my shoulder, an insignia to all the people that I am with her. Funny how our relationship works. The usual tagline 'more than friends but less than lovers' applies to both of us. Neither wants to move forward, just as before, we're just leaving some things unsaid. Perhaps for the better or perhaps not, but what remains real is that, _in my behalf_, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship.

"Tenoh-san." We both turned around and saw her homeroom teacher calling her out. "I need you to bring this to the media room."

"Hai." Haruka responded. She then turned to face me, her eyes gleaming with apology "Gomen. I'll be right back so wait for me by the gate." She then spun off to where her sensei was, leaving me with no other choice but to wait for her.

I sigh and leaned my back by the concrete wall behind. '_How did I end up waiting for her…' _

"Michiru-san?" my body went instantly stiff when I heard my name called out in such hoarse voice. I turned my head around, my neck practically cracking as I do so. "AH! Lucky! It is you!!" he ran towards me, arms wide open for a hug. He jumped in for a hug and luckily I duck, and he came hitting the wall behind me. I tried to run away but his hands instantly took grab of my shoulder. "It's unusual to see you here!"

I turned around and forced out a smile. "It really is, Seiya-san."

"You waited for me, which means you've finally decided to go out with me." Seiya burst out joyfully, quite self conceited. I tried to explain but he suddenly took hold of my right hand. "Why don't we go for a dinner? How's that sound?" He asked with sweet smile on his face.

It's not that he's not attractive or anything, if anything else, his handsome, kind, nice and with a happy disposition. He's perfect for some girls but not for me. Seiya isn't just my type, that plain and that simple.

"Sounds nauseating." A voice, not mine nor Seiya's, butt in. I turned around a saw Haruka glaring at Seiya. "On the contrary, tremendously sweet." She continued walking and stopped, as she stood by my side, head on with Seiya. "But still nauseating, Seiya-kun."

"I appreciate your very informative opinion but this doesn't concern you, Haruka-san." the two continued glaring at each other, neither dares to blink nor stare away. "Let's go Michiru-san." Seiya invited, pulling my hand as he walks.

"Seiya-kun…" I muttered. He stops and turns around. I slowly removed his grip from my hand and continued. "Haruka has got everything to do with this."

"It's not like you're going out with Haruka-san."

"Actually…" I paused briefly, and look over at Haruka then back at Seiya. I continued. "Haruka and I have been dating for months now."

"We are?!" Haruka burst out, and unconvincingly for my statement to be believable. I looked at her and cringed

"Ruka-dear."

She cleared her throat "Yes. I mean, yes we are going out." wrapping her arms around my shoulder to provide Seiya a proof.

"So you see, I can't return your feelings. But I really do wish the best for you." I said sincerely. He bowed his head for a minute and I felt guilty for breaking his heart. "Seiya-kun…" He finally looked up and surprisingly a fast recovery as he only drew out a warm smile for us.

"No worries Michiru-san. Then it's congratulations for the both of you."

"Thank you." I smiled back. He bid his farewell and walked out of our sight.

Haruka and I began walking together to the direction of our home. We walked together without uttering a single word at each other. And as I predicted she's upset.

"Are you upset?" I asked as I look at her.

"No." A simple response coming from her

I sigh and we continued walking in silence.

My body began to shiver as cold wind started blowing in our directing. I rubbed my hands together to try warming it up but in this cold atmosphere, this is helpless.

"Here." A black cashmere scarf hit my face. I removed it and looked at the direction of the owner "You can't let your guard down during this season. Even if there isn't any snow yet to drop, the climate is still cold. It'll get colder once it hit's January."

"Haruka…" I began.

"You broke the poor boy's heart."

"I don't have a choice. He keeps bothering me."

"Enough reason to tell him we're dating?"

"You ARE upset!"

"I'm not, okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I really don't mind Michiru."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we could keep pretending that we're dating to drive off pesky suitors of yours. We'll keep this act up until you find someone you really like." She suggested.

"I don't think I'm suited for acting."

"You just did it before."

"I was lying."

"What difference does it make?"

"Good that you pointed that out." I remarked.

"So would you like to go out with me?"

And it began with just one hypothetical question asked.

Haruka and I started having this fake relationship we had agreed upon. She'll come looking for me in my classroom during lunch breaks and dismissal. She'll hold my hand as intimately as possible and drive the other guys away with just one deadly glare. Weeks pass and slowly I started getting drawn to the warmth of Haruka's hands; to her deep yet lucid green eyes; to her spontaneous smile; to her sweet gentle voice; to her sea breeze scent; to her innocent child-like sleeping face; to her bad temper; to her over protectiveness; to her bad habit of driving people away; Everything she is, is everything I am drawn to. Flaws seems nothing more but an additive to her charm. Now I wonder if what I'm feeling right now is still an act…

"Ah finally track is over." Haruka breathed out heavily, stretching her arms up in the air. I look at her and she smiled "Ne, do you have any plans tonight?"

"And where would my lover plans to take me to?" I asked, with a hint of tease in my tone.

She chuckles. "I want to show something to you."

I nodded and she grabbed my hand with hers. We went out the school, Haruka dragging me to the place where she had planned to take me.

She took me to a vacant lot with nothing but broken cars around it. She started pulling me again and stopped until we reached, I assume, a car covered with huge cloth on it. Haruka let goes of my hand and walked beside it. I stood still and fixated my eyes on her.

"I present to you." She smiled grabbing the cloth in her hand. "My precious girl, 1968 Ford Mustang Shelby GT-350!!" removing the cloth, She stood proudly before me, with an ever so child like grin.

"You bought this?" I asked

"I've been keeping my eyes on this for the longest time now and I finally saved enough money to buy this. So yeah, I bought it." She smiled.

"Why? It's wrecked." I bluntly told her.

"It needs a lot of work but once I'm done with these, it'll be an eye-catcher." She moves around, hands tracing every inch of it.

"Really a lot of work you've got there."

She laughs. "I know." Haruka then went inside the car. "Michiru, come on in." her head gesturing me to come forward. I sigh and did as she pleases. I opened the car door (and I swear it sounded like it'll fall off), and sat on the not-so-comfortable leather-not-so much anymore seat. "The seats aren't as comfortable as it used to be, but I'll work on that."

"Is there even a cushion left?"

"Critic much, Michiru?" cocking her eyebrow up, and a cocky smile on her face. "Anyway, there is nothing special to this car but…" her face softens, leaning her head on to the steering wheel. "when you work at something so hard to make it beautiful and perfect, I think… the word 'special' doesn't even comes close."

"Hmmm…" I murmured appraisingly.

"Ne Michiru," she called out, her eyes looking directly at me. "Would you like to go for a ride with me after I fix this?" she asked, and honestly I was taken aback by her question. "I promise to make your butt comfortable. I'll put as much as cushion you want in the passenger seat." She added. I giggled softly.

"As long as it's butt worth seating." I returned.

She laughs and soon I joined in.

We ended up, like always, laughing at each other's remarks. Soon afterwards, Haruka took me to the ramen house she told me about once. Then after, she took me home and everything ended smoothly

The following days isn't much different from the other days, as usual we talked, laughed and held each other's hands. But what remains, is the fact that my feelings gotten stronger with every second I spend with her. _I wonder… if this is what a friend should really feel… especially when everything in this relationship is doctored by us… would this be considered as something real…_

"Michiru-san." I spun around and saw Mamoru-kun waving his hands to me. I stopped and waited for him. "Finally!" he spoke in between breaths "I've been calling you out for seconds now."

"Gomen. I was just thinking of something."

"Must be something important."

"Ahh well… What do you want by the way, Mamoru-kun?" I asked

"Oh, sensei wants you to bring this to the cultural committee to finalize the suggested bonfire event." He said as he hands the paper to me. I grabbed the paper and said my gratitude.

"Thanks for the hard work."

"No problem. I'll be going now.

As told, I headed directly to the cultural committee and handed the paper off to them. Once I walked outside of the room, I suddenly bumped into someone. I stumbled while the other person fell onto the ground.

"Makoto-san, are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I helped her get up.

"Hai. Sorry about that." She replied, brushing the dust off from her skirt. I smiled and she continued "I was just in a hurry to catch Ami up in the library."

"Ara, so you two have been talking."

"Yeah. The circumstances that led us to talk to each other are probably the weirdest thing ever." She laughs.

"I see. Well, that's still good."

"Yeah." She answered softly. "Well, I have to catch her before she leaves."

"I'll see you around then." She then started running back again.

"By the way, Michiru-san" I spun around and she continued "I'm having an early birthday next Saturday at Rococo Inn. I told Haruka-san already so don't bother telling her again."

"Okay, we'll be there." I smiled

"Oh and If you're looking for Haruka-san, I saw her in her classroom awhile ago." She added

"Thanks."

And she ran off.

I proceeded to where Makoto had told me Haruka is at. I heard voices inside the room and one of which I could say belongs to Haruka. I smiled and open the door. I stop midway, my eyes bulges in complete utter shock and my mouth agape at the sight before me. Haruka and Aino-san in a compromising situation, Aino-san lying intimately on top of Haruka. I felt my blood boiling, my face in heat. As furious as I was, I did nothing but to excuse myself and walk as fast and as far as possible from there.

"Michiru, wait." I hear her calling my name out, I stopped but I refused to turn and look at her face. "What you see back there wasn't really what you think it is." She explains and I just had to laugh bitterly inside.

"You don't have to clear it out…"

"Are you mad?" she asks as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I flinched and smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me with the hands that touched that girl!" '_Ah… what did I just say?' _She threw her hands down and looked deeply hurt. '_Don't look at me like that…' _I can't take it anymore. My tears started flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"You're crying… Are you hurt?" she tried to touch me again but I moved away.

"Let's just stop this."

"Ha?"

"I can't keep pretending anymore. I did this, and at least I could do something about it now. So let's just break this up." Haruka looked into my eyes, trying to search for the truth, but I could only show her the cold front I had put up for my own safety. I spun around and walked away from her.

It was the last time since I last talked to her.

After that, we never came back to what we used to be. She kept her distance from me and I did the same thing. The students made rumors between us but none of them really approached us to ask what really happened. But even if they did, Haruka and I would never say a thing. That's how we are. That's how our friendship works. _Friendship… I wonder if we still have such thing if we can't even look at each other's eyes…_

Saturday, Makoto's early celebration, approached really fast. And I'm here stuck, wondering whether to go or not. Wondering how I would react if I see her; what to say and what to do. I sigh deeply and rested on the bed. '_This is helpless…'_

"Chiru." My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Hai?"

"Someone's here to see you."

'Seiya…' I grunted. I stood up from the bed and walked downstairs. I opened the door and saw a different person standing behind our gate and in front of a black painted car. I walked closer, trying my hardest not to smile that widely.

"Yo!" surprisingly, this familiar, charming yet arrogant smile, welcomed me.

"Haruka?" I tried to remain my voice in controlled, not to let my surprise and nervousness get in the way. I walked closer and finally I got a clear view of Haruka's precious girl. "You did it." I gasped in amusement.

"Yeah. It did take a lot of my time."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you out for a ride. Didn't I ask you to go for a ride with me once I'm done with it? The cushions all packed up in your special seat."

I giggled then smiled "I remember."

"Besides, we'll both be going to Mako-chan's party. Much more convenient."

Haruka assisted me inside, and we drove off to Makoto-san's party.

The ride is somehow (well compared to our previous times being together) silent. I wanted to speak up but I don't even know where to start. I sigh and watch the view out the window.

My thoughts soon got disrupted when the car started moving strangely. I turned to look at Haruka who looked nothing but troubled.

"Shit." she cursed

"Why? What happened?" I asked in panic.

"Out of gas." She said, with a child like smile on her face, sort of smile to get away with being scolded.

"Who in the world would forget to gas their car up?"

"Gomen. I was so excited driving this car that I didn't really think much of that. Gomen." She apologized eagerly. And when she looks like that, I can't help but to give up and laugh. So I did. I started laughing, again with Haruka being the cause.

"Finally you started laughing." Haruka muttered out of the blue. "I thought it'll never be like before. I'm relieved that you started laughing. I like it when you laugh and I like the sound you make." She chuckles. Haruka then opened the door to her side and stepped out.

"Where are you going?" I asked and got no response from her. I opened the door and likewise stepped out of the car and followed her. Haruka then took her sit on the edge of the car's hood.

"This will be Rococo Inn for the night." She smiles, her right hand reaching out to me. I accepted her offer and held her hand with mine. Haruka gripped my hand and pulled me to sit beside her.

We remained silent, Haruka gazing at the sky above us while I rubbing and blowing my hands together. We continued to be this way until a drop of snow landed on my hand and Haruka's cheek

"First snow…" I uttered softly

"You know the legend about the first snow? They said that when two people are together and witnessed the first snow of the year, they'll be together for all eternity…"

I laughed and replied "I heard the same story."

"What did they say about eternity?"

"That eternity is what the heart needs to feel…" I said, quoting my grandmother's words.

"Eternity, I think in there, is not about being with the one you love even in the afterlife. But… it's about being with this person and with that person, time and space don't hold any grounds. That being with this person everything sort of passes and all that is left is you and him/her. Time froze in an instant, and you're still there standing and looking at the most beautiful person you've ever seen in your entire life. In that single moment, life seems endless. And if something makes you feel this way, I think, that is real love." she said, softly but earnestly.

"I never knew you were this romantic." I teased and she laughs.

"Michiru..." She looked at me and it scared me a bit at how serious her face looks. "I don't want to be friends anymore."

"Wh-" I wanted to complain but I couldn't find my voice.

"I'm always flirting. I'm clumsy when it comes to things that matter to me. I'm always thinking too much. I'm bad at confessing. But you… You're this woman who has more class and intelligence and beauty and grace than anyone else who's walking the face of the planet."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that, maybe things like this just comes tumbling out of my mouth because I happen to be head over heels in love with you, but the really scary thing is-... I think that they're true…"

"Haruka…"

"Even if it was something we set up, I don't want to break up with you. But this time, I want it to be true. That's why I don't want to be friends anymore. I want something more than friendship. And if you don't mind who I am… will you be with me forever?"

"I'm irrational when I'm angry. I'm easily bothered when I'm jealous. I'm not a smooth talker. I can't help but to hide what I feel. And I'm not as perfect as everyone pictured me out to be. But you… You're this woman who has more honesty, sweetness, charm and beauty than anyone else who's walking the face of the planet. And maybe things like this just comes tumbling out of my mouth because I happen to be head over heels in love with you, but the really scary thing is-... I think that they're true…"

She looks at me a bit surprised at first but I as soon as I gave her a smile, a sincere spontaneous smile, her half opened mouth turned into a smile, a gentle loving smile.

"You want to know what's sweeter than me."

"What?" she placed her hand on top of my own hand and rested her forehead with mine.

She spoke in her sultry dulcet voice "This."

Haruka leaned in, fully capturing my lips. We kissed for the first time ever.

As the snow pours down on us, as it covers our shivering body… The snow is helpless against the warmth that continually burns inside our hearts... In this season of winter, my heart first experienced the joy and warmth of true love.

_Eternity…_

_Holding her hand with my own..._

_Feeling the warmth of her lips brushing against mine…_

_Being with Haruka like this..._

_I feel eternity…_

**xxx000xxx**

**A/N: End!! thanks for reading.. hopefully you'd be nice enough to review.**

**If you felt this was rushed, give yourself a hand, cause you're right. I haven't checked up on this.. so if there's any mistake(which I'm sure of) pls inform me.**

**Next: Spring Whispers Goodbye (ReixMina)**

**'"Distance matters, because our being with each other lies in our holding each other, and anything less would be different, wouldn't it?"**

_need one more review for My Stepmom to update...hahaha..lol_


End file.
